2 AM
by Achernar-amnis-faux
Summary: "It's Yugi!" Yami repeats: "I like this Yugi person so much and I need your help to win his heart," he says. "But I am Yugi. How can-" "Precisely," Yami nods convincingly at my protest: "I need your help to win your heart." [AU, Oneshot, Puzzleshipping]


_Hi everyone! When I decided to take a break from all the angst, this cute plot bunny was just wondering around..._

_About this story:_

Yugi's POV

Adorable drunk!Yami

Mild shonen-ai

_Hope you'll like it, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>I suddenly jump of my bed, frantically moving my head to the right and to the left to look at the infernal device and shut it down, along with its devilish sound.<p>

In fact, there is something that keeps ringing in my room. It has kept with the noisy sound for a good minute and I concluded that it must be the alarm clock. And I really hate the sound of my alarm clock. I wish it would just stop. As I slowly regain possession of my mental faculties and the sleep, even more slowly, fades away, I remember where I use to keep the damn clock.

As a result, I slam my hand hard onto the nightstand. Years of practice have turned me into a pro alarm clock smasher (and have turned my hand into a reddish thing, too). But it's worth it. Now that the clock is silenced, I can finally avoid my responsibilities as a grown man and go back to sleep. But as I am about to hide under my blankets once more, my ears raise again because of the same, persistent, and definitely annoying ring. But it can't come from my clock. I shut it down. Literally.

I come to the conclusion that it must be my phone and that whoever is calling me this early in the morning will eventually give up. Happy with the though, I curl inside my blankets again, but in doing so, I turn my head to the window. And then realization finally hits me.

It's dark outside.

Really, really dark.

I turn to the alarm clock again, hoping that it is not too smashed to display the numbers anymore, but, thankfully, it still works.

2am.

_What the- _

What or who on earth wants me to get up so freaking early? Or late?

The beep sound keeps coming from outside my room and I finally decide to get up and see it clearly. I toss my blankets away and sleepily stroll my way down the corridor, searching for the source of the noise. Ta-dah, there it is. The doorbell.

I frown glaring at my door. Who can be so crazy to ring a doorbell in the middle of the night? My doorbell, among all. Wait. What if they are criminals, or dangerous people, or stalkers, or…

While my mind keeps building different and more catastrophic scenarios, I decide to peek outside the door through the peephole. A bush of wild tricolored hair and two blurred red eyes is all I can see before I unlock the door and open it a small bit, so that the guy will understand that he can finally stop ringing that damn doorbell. What does my friend and neighbor (not to mention longtime crush) want from me at two o'clock?

"Yeah?" I ask holding back a yawn. He seems immensely grateful to see my face.

"Yugi! Finally! I neeeed ya help."

"Yami, exactly how drunk are you this time-" I mumble stepping back a bit.

"Not sa much" he reassures me "We were having a party at my place but the guys flew away some lot minutesssh ago. And I am in dire need of ya help".

_'Not sa much'_. I roll my eyes at that: Yami is basically sustaining himself by leaning his right shoulder on the doorframe and his left hand grabs the other side of the doorframe tightly. I am pretty sure that the slightest blow of wind would let him fall.

I would love so much to slam my door in his face because it's darn two in the morning and I am so_ not_ of a morning person, and Yami isn't certainly here to confess his undying love for me. So, no: no dire reasons to stay awake. But I'm too nice for my own good, Jonouchi always says that. I can't even cross my arms in disappointment because I need them both for carrying Yami inside.

And he isn't helping at all.

Yami is a midget just like me, his hair are just a little messier then mine, with more blond bangs, but I seriously doubt that all that weight comes from the extra hair. Then how in the world can he be so heavy? Plus, he's still rambling about the dangers of potato chips and how much Bakura's (one of his crazy friends) hair resemble a fuzzy bunny. He's saying that Bakura must be the Easter Bunny's reincarnation and that he wants to take him hostage next Easter so that Yami can have all the free chocolate eggs. Usually I would nod absently and go with his crazy alcoholic flow, but at the moment, I'm too busy carrying him to the living room to even nod my head. Thank god, he is too drunk to notice me blushing: he is so cute when he slurs words like that.

Panting, I finally manage to push him on the couch and I am about to go to the kitchen and make my friend some dark coffee, even if I'm not quite sure whether he will manage to drink it or he will instantly pass out on the sofa. There is also the possibility of him throwing up on that same sofa. Which happens to be _my _couch, in _my_ living room. Ugh. Tell me you are not going to throw up, Yami. I don't want to do the cleaning at two am. But just as I am about to push myself away from the piece of furniture and go to the kitchen, I realize that there is something holding me back.

Yami is sprawled on the couch with his face pressed against the cushions. But his left arm is tightly enclosed around my waist.

"Mmh-pf," he mumbles something against the fabric.

"Yami?" I ask raising an eyebrow "What did you say?"

"'nt- eeav," he repeats. I sigh and try to pull away, but the result is only his hand gripping my hip more firmly. Now, if Yami wasn't completely high, as he looks and I hope he is, I would have squealed.

"N't leevmme," he repeats. Is that a plea?

"I'm just going to the kitchen, you need a coffee. Strong and dark," I yawn "And I need one, too". Yami still refuses to let go and simply shakes his head in deny. Have I already said that he's cute? Well, I shall as well repeat myself.

"I don't wanna a coffee," he now turns to me, facing me with his face. His eyes are half closed and I don't know if that is an effect of the wine or something, but they look as dark and red as ever.

"I wanna you," he purrs. His hand is now gripping my pajama shirt, fingers clutching the fabric. I have one knee on the couch to sustain basically all of my weight. But Yami is pulling me versus him and I have to reach my hands out on the couch not to fall over him. Not that I would mind, actually...

"Yami, you are clearly out of your mind. I don't blame you though, I know what happens when your friends come over at night, but, please would you-" I'm trying to reason with him, but I have to stop; Yami is clever, I know that even if he was completely shit headed (which now he is not) he would still get something of what I say. But this time it's like he just doesn't want to listen at all. He keeps staring at me, those mesmerizing red irises are completely focused on my face and this is both unsetting and wonderful. There is some glint in those eyes, behind the alcohol hyperness, but I can't fathom what. He's hinting at something…

"Yami…" I breathe.

"Mmm?"

"Would you please stop staring at me so?" But he simply shakes his head, a playful smirk on his lips. He's such a child and I resist the impulse to sigh.

"Then, would you please let go of me?" this time he slowly moves his hand away from my hip. But his smirk is getting wilder. I can't understand why until I feel his hand on behind my back and I feel him pulling me closer with much more strength that before. I collapse on top of him, legs oddly entwined with his, and my hands spread out just on time to hold my frame back and not to clash on his head. This time I squeal.

"Yami, what-" I can't end the complain because as soon as I open my mouth I feel him pulling his arms around me and dragging me in a tigh hug.

"Sorry…" he mumbles, but that Cheshire Cat smirk is telling a completely different story. Yami is anything but sorry. And my complexion is starting to assume every shade of pink in this universe.

"I need ya help, Yugi" ah, yeah. That's what he said when I first opened my door.

"What for? To capture Bunny Bakura?" I mumble. He shakes his head like it was the most serious thing in the world.

"No, silly. I need your help 'cause there is sshomeone that I like…," he still slurs, but not as much as before. My blush fades a bit at that and my heartbeat slows down. I didn't even notice it had fastened, I guess it was because of the closeness...

"At two in the morning?" I try to hide my disappointment behind sarcasm. I'm usually good at these things. He nods. I pointlessly try to get out of his embrace and have a more comfortable seat on my couch: It's not like laying on Yami is not comfortable but… ok, maybe I just want a more appropriate seat. It doesn't work anyway, his arms are like a grip. I sigh softly, trying to display a kind smile, and resign to my position.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"There is this person… " He begins "And I have liked them for a long time. Like, really much liked and really much time," I smile at the grammar nonsense "And I feel alone every time we are not together. This person is special and can always manage to make me smile" Yami is talking so softly now, I inwardly blush because I really can't stand him when he's like that. But I didn't miss the fact that Yami is using 'they' instead of a 'he' or a 'she'. What is that? Him trying to be a smartass even when he's high? Or is he hinting again…

"This person must be nice" I comment. Yami nods convincingly.

"The most nicest person in the world" he acknowledges.

"And are they a he or a she?" I'm curious, ok? Yami smirks at me, winking.

"You little ball of shneakiness," he shakes his head no "I am not telling ya". I pout.

"Aw, Yami please. How can I help you if I don't know?" but unfortunately for him, I am the master of pouts and it takes little time for Yami to look already like he was convinced.

"So, you promise you will help me… win this person's heart?" he asks carefully, as if he was trying my trustworthiness.

"I want to know who they are, first". Yami chuckles at my answer, low and playful. And terribly alluring.

"First you promise." I lower my head a bit, my chin almost reaches Yami's chest.

"Ok, I do" I nod.

"Do what?" How can he make that poker face even when he's high? I am surer and surer that he's trying to fool me and that he is still lucid.

"I promise. I promise- "

"To love me, comfort me, honor and keep me, in sickness and in health; and be faithful to me as long as we both shall live?" See? I told you he was still lucid.

"What?" I think I just squealed again.

"Won't you?" Yami is staring at me with those red, wonderful eyes of him, a plea and a game in his gaze. I smile, not sure to what I am agreeing to, but I love playing as well.

"Maybe" I mumble. "Now, will you tell me who this person is?" He nods slowly.

"It's a guy. The most handsome guy I know," he says.

"He's just handsome?" I ask a bit reluctantly, I know that Yami doesn't value appearance as much as he values other things, so it would sound a bit strange from his mouth…

"No, duh. He is also the smartest and funniest person I know. He is kind and strong, and always helps others. And would never turn his back to a friend." I knew that, only appearance is not enough.

"This guy must be really a nice person." Yami smiles and nods again.

"Yes, Yugi. You are," he says.

"What?" He pulls away one of the arms that are secured on my waist to place a hand on his forehead.

"Yugi, would you please stop squealing? It hurts," he complains.

"Well, you shouldn't have drunk so much" I now this is not time for scolding Yami, but I can't help it. I take a deep breath and try to process what he has just said. There is a high chance that Yami didn't mean what he said. Even if somehow lucid he's still high, right?

"Okay, now tell me again who the person you like is," I demand "And slowly!" so that I can't misinterpret this time. He sighs, as if he was annoyed because he has to repeat himself.

"It's Yugi! I like this Yugi person so much and I need your help to win his heart," he says.

"But _I_ am Yugi. How can-"

"Precisely" he nods "I need your help to win your heart.

Don't tell Yugi, because I want this to be a surprise" he places a finger in front of his lips, winking at me playfully.

I am so tempted to facepalm now. How on earth could I have thought that Yami was lucid? I take everything back: he is a stupid, sneaky, annoying and terribly sexy amount of drunkenness! But Yami is still looking at me, with those amazing eyes, blurred with sleep and alcohol, and red with mischievousness. They sparkle just like red wine through a glass of crystal, and burn with hope and expectation. He is clearly waiting for an answer. Oh, well. Two can play this game.

I come closer to his face. "Can you keep a secret, Yami?" I mumble under my breath. He nods reassuringly. I smirk and lean my lips just an inch from his right ear.

"I like someone, too" I whisper. His pupils widen in surprise and I can read the word 'who' in his eyes just like he had it written on his forehead with black ink. "It's a guy," I go on "The most handsome guy I know. And the smartest and funniest, too."

"Wait!" this time is he the one who squeals, "You don't like Yugi as well, do you?"

I am doing my best not to snicker, but it's really, really hard. I pull away from his ear and shake my head no.

"Who do you like, then?" he asks again. At that, I press my finger on his lips "Promise me you won't say anyone. Okay?" he nods, looking at me expectantly.

"I like Yami. And I need your help to win his heart."

He smirks one of the wildest smirks I have ever seen on his face. And I assure you, he has a wide range of smirks to display, and I have seen a lot.

"I was the one asking for help first. Take your turn." I hold back my chuckle and simply shrug at his reply.

"If you want my help winning Yugi's heart, you must help me winning Yami's first" I smirk. He seems to think about my offer for a moment, before the thoughtful expressions gives away to a new, different, smirk.

"Deal" he nods "Then, I have a little piece of advice for ya" he whispers "Come closer, so that _he_ won't listen." I, which happens to be 'he', too, come closer to his face and Yami reaches for my chin with his right hand, now we are just a few inches away.

"I am sure Yami would really, really like a kiss from you" he whispers again, as if it was some sort of precious secret, and I arch my eyebrow playfully.

"Are you sure he will like that?" I demand again "Can I trust you?"

"Sure you can" he nods convincingly.

"Then, I have a tiny piece of advice for you as well" I say brushing one of his blond locks away from his face "Yugi would really, really like you to kiss him" I whisper slowly. Yami's gaze sparkles of a devilish scarlet.

"You sure?"

"I am" I nod reassuringly.

Now I can see the struggle in Yami's eyes. A part of him wants to go on with our game and another part of him is falling to the tiredness. The alcohol and the late hour are affecting the both of us. Well, maybe minus the alcohol part as far as I am concerned. I didn't drink tonight. But it's still two am. However, he still refuses to fall asleep and his eyes are still glimmering with malice.

"So… you think Yugi would mind it if I kissed him… like now?" he whispers. His thumb has begun to stroke my chin and climbs over my face, up to my cheek. His hand is cold, brisk, maybe a bit clumsy even, I blame that on his drunken state. But the touch is gentle. I think I like it. So very much…

"I'll go ask him" I manage to whisper in return, my voice miraculously still steady. But he shakes his head at that.

"No, I don't want ya to leave. I feel alone when you are not with me; I don't like to be alone" he breathes.

"Ok, then…" I murmur, and then, I fill the gap between our mouths.

I have waited for this very moment for as long as I have known Yami. And I don't know if it was the same for him but if that was the case, then we both are a pair of stupid, shy, dorks and I would gladly smack the both of us in the head. I can taste the flavor of wine and liquor on his lips. But unlike Yami's hands, they are soft and warm. But there's something off… it's just my impression or Yami is not responding to my kiss? I did not misinterpret him, this time, did I? Come on: how many Yugi can be in this world? I'm pretty sure I am the only one with this silly name. So it must have been me Yami was talking about. Why then Yami-

"Yami?" I mumble as I pull apart a small bit.

Yami's eyes are completely shut now; the red that I so love is no more visible, his grip on my back has loosened. His breath is calm and relaxed. His chest rises and sinks slowly. A peaceful expression on his face.

"Yami!" I squeal once more, more loudly than ever.

The guy is fucking asleep!

* * *

><p><em>I kind of like this AU and I have a couple more ideas for it. Do you think I should write a sequel? Let me know!<em>


End file.
